fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy
Roy (ロイ Roi) is a fictional swordfighter from the Fire Emblem series of video games. He is the protagonist of Fire Emblem 6: The Sword of Seals (Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi in Japanes) and makes a brief cameo in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. His father is Eliwood, the protagonist of Fire Emblem : Rekka no Ken, the first Fire Emblem game to be released outside Japan as the Game Boy Advance game Fire Emblem in the U.S. Roy's deceased mother is never mentioned in name during Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. She is deliberately left ambiguous as Eliwood has three potential wives depending on which supports he gains in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. The Sword of Seals Roy is the sole Lord character and protagonist of Fūin no Tsurugi, the first Fire Emblem game to be released on the Game Boy Advance. In the typical tradition of Fire Emblem's Lords, he starts with somewhat shaky base stats, but will soon grow into a high-performance unit. He reaches his secondary class very late in the game, with only four chapters left to go. His promotion to the Master Lord class is triggered, story-wise, by him inserting the Fire Emblem into the hilt and thereby unlocking the Sword of Seals from Shrine of Seals in Bern, then subsequently drawing the blade. Roy is only fifteen years old when the story of Fūin no Tsurugi begins. Bern had recently conquered the neighboring nations of Sacae (a vast plains country inhabited by mounted nomadic warriors) and Ilia (an arctic, barren nation famous for its skilled and devoted mercenaries), and had turned its sights to the Lycian League. Following the Lycian code, each province is obligated to send their armies into battle against those who would attack the nation-states; Roy is thus called home from his studies in Ostia to lead Pherae's armies in his ill father's stead. Along the way to Araphen (the Lycian realm closest to Bern), however, he meets the errant princess of Bern and sister of King Zephiel, Guinevere, who had escaped from her land in the hopes of negotiating a treaty with Lycian nobility. Roy quickly agrees to her proposal to search for a peaceful means to end Bern’s aggression, and it is this encounter (along with his tardy arrival at Araphen to a dying Lord Hector) that will eventually lead him on a journey across Elibe to save the continent from another war between dragons and humans. Roy is also under oath to the dead Lord Hector throughout the game after Chapter 3, in which he promises Hector that he will forever protect Hector's daughter Lilina. Personality Roy is an upstanding, thoughtful, and idealistic young man who repeatedly shows a desire to help and support others, shown in his interaction with Guinevere and his friend since youth, Lilina. While he would prefer to avoid blood-shed – a fact reflected in his interaction with Guinevere and his tactical efforts to conserve his soldiers – he maintains a strong resolve to see peace return to Elibe. Unlike most young protagonists, however, he is perceptive and cunning for his age – he tricks a traitorous Lycian vassal into exposing himself, deciphers that the bard Elphin (who is in reality the missing Etrurian Prince Mildain) is more than he seems (though he does not pursue the truth against Mildain’s will), and often reacts calmly and tactically to disturbing news. Roy is also quite oblivious to the obvious feelings that some of the women in the army develop for him (most via support conversations). Lilina in particular is quite smitten with him regardless of the player’s actions, but he never notices this. He can either marry her or several other women on the army (these ladies being the Sacaean Nomad Sue, the Dancer Lalam, the Valkyrie Cecilia, the Pegasus Knight Thany, or the Shaman Sophia). Super Smash Bros. Melee Roy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Roy first appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee on the Nintendo GameCube. He appeared in this game before appearing in his native franchise. This was done in part to promote the release of Fūin no Tsurugi in Japan. He is one of four sword-fighters in the game, along with Link, Young Link and fellow Fire Emblem veteran Marth. Roy wields the Sword of Seals and possesses a moveset similar to Marth's. Both Roy and Marth speak Japanese in all versions of the game; Roy is voiced by Jun Fukuyama. Roy is not immediately available as a playable character; he must be unlocked by completing 1P Classic Mode as Marth without using continues. It was largely Roy and Marth's appearances in Super Smash Bros. Melee, along with their huge fanbase in Japan, that brought the Fire Emblem series outside of Japan. On the trophy screen for Roy, the "appearances" section states that Roy may be in "Future Releases". In the next installment in the series, Super Smash Bros Brawl, Roy was excluded in favour for Ike. Category:CharactersCategory:Playable charactersCategory:Fire Emblem:Fūin no Tsurugi characters